It's too hard to choose
by Night Ninja123
Summary: Johnny comes to St Maria and asks Ichigo out, is Kashino jealous ? read to find out, crap summary sorry just click on this and you'll bound to like it if you don't... sorry :) for wasting your time :)
1. Chapter 1 Is Kashino in love?

It's too hard to choose

**ME: heyy people back with another :)**

**ICHIGO: YEYY **

**KASHINO: already?/**

**JOHNNY: Hiii baby *picks me up bridal style***

**KASHINO: what is he doing here?**

**JOHNNY: she invited me :)**

**ICHIGO: yeyy *Johnny picks Ichigo up bridal style***

**KASHINO: heyy stop it, anyway why did you invite a jerk like him here? **

**ME: firstly he is NOT a jerk and secondly I invited him cause for the first time he is going to be in one of my stories :)**

**KASHINO: WHATTT! So… what character does he play?**

**ME: wait and find out… **

**JOHNNY:****Ninja chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere… ENJOY! **

CHAPTER 1: Is Kashino in love?

KASHINO POV

"Class we are having a transferred student from America coming and would be coming to this school starting today, please welcome Johnny Mcbeal"

All around the class people was whispering how foreign and cute he looked but the only person he noticed was the one and only Amano Ichigo, he went straight to her and hugged her really tightly.

"ahh… well enough introducing, Johnny you'll be in the A group, class today we'll be making pound cakes you'll have to try and express the feelings you are feeling right now on it… okay start."

We all started working.

"Johnny I never thought you'll come back when did you arrived? I miss you soo much"

"I landed just yesterday; when I was in America I remembered our dreams when we were small so I aimed for it."

"wait… you guys met before?"

"yep we are childhood friends, but when we were about seven he had to move to America because of his father's business, Ichigo didn't tell you?"

"what do you mean does that mean Andou and Hanabusa know?"

"no, never mind"

"ne, Andou, did you know about her having a childhood friend and all that?"

"yea Hanabusa ,she didn't tell you right…?"

"no.. she didn't'

Why didn't she tell me, am I really not her friend, just a team member?... anyway why do I care that much about her… its starting to bother me…

"HEYYY KASHINO!"

w-what who's calling me then I figured out Amano was waving her hands in front of me.

"What?" I snapped at her

"n-nothing, it's just that I'm wondering what the feelings in your cake is…

"oh… well"

I looked down at what I was making and was surprised what it turned out, it was in a love heart shape with Ichigo's (strawberry) at the top, chocolate icing, sprinkled with icing sugar, it took me by surprise.

"ahh well I actually dunno what it is…"

"you dunno what it is? Well can I try it, I might figure it out… if you don't mind…"

"yea go on try it, but leave some for the teacher to try it…"

Amano took a small bite of it and closed her eyes then suddenly said.

"WHOAH Kashino I never knew that you hold this kind of feelings, it taste like a mix of jealously and first love… a bit like Henri sensi's cake!"

What? Like first love?

Hanabusa, Johnny, Andou and there sweet sprits also taste some…

"yea it actually does, so Kashino does it mean you're in love with someone? Who could the person be… you can tell us we won't tell other people." Hanabusa said.

"w-what are you talking about? I'm not in love… I didn't even know what I was making until you told me."

"But this is your feelings, and if you didn't really know what you were making then this is your actual feelings inside."

What, who am I in love with, why am I not conscious if my own feelings… it's impossible I love someone, I've been hating girls since I was small the only girl I practically don't hate is Amano but it's impossible that I love her, even like her in that way…. I think.

AFTER SCHOOL

I was sitting at the lake thinking about what happened in the cooking room when I heard a people walking in this direction; I quickly scrambled into the bushes and settled in a few seconds later I saw two people sat down a few meter away from me, I squinted my eyes to see who it is and saw Amano and Johnny.

"ne Ichigo I've been thinking about… things"

"what things?" she said cheerfully

"well, our friendship… how I want to become m-ore then friends…"

"you want to become more than friends so you wanna become best friends?"

"no… I was just wondering will you go out me? l-like on a date?"

WHAT Johnny is asking Ichigo out on a date?

"w-what like go out to the amusement park or something like a date?

"yep… I know that we are like childhood friends and you might not think of me as a boyfriend kinda way but I'm in l-love with you… b-but if you already have someone you like or a boyfriend then… I know I've xome too late but I'm gonna give it a try… is it that Kashino guy you like? Or is he your boyfriend?"

WHAT? Why would he think Ichigo likes me… why do I call her Ichigo know?

"come on Ichigo, answer"

Ichigo was blushing like mad.

"n-no I don't like someone else definitely not that JERK, Kashino, and I don't have any boyfriend soo I would LOVE to go with you…"

"OH really you want to go, okay well meet me here tomorrow morning at 10, where we're going is gonna be a surprise, dress casually kay?"

"o-kay, its getting late so we better head back to our dorms…"

"I'll walk you there"

They walked off each blushing really hard.

Ichigo is gonna go on a date with Johnny? That bastard taking her out, not asking my permiss… wait why am I mad or jealous at him I'm not her boyfriend or anything so it shouldn't bother me.

But deep in Kashino's mind he knew why it was making him jealous and why it was bothering him, but he didn't want to admit it himself.

**ME: I hope it's a good start if it is review to tell me and I'll stop writing it, I'll delete this story. I hope it makes sense**

**JOHNNY: it's a wonderful start, Ichigo is in the end gonna go out with me on a date so you should write about THAT! **

**KASHINO: w-what? It's a horrible story Ichigo and Johnny just doesn't sound good together… **_**Kashino and Ichigo does**_

**JOHNNY: why… now now your jealous aren't you…**

**KASHINO: what?! No I'm not I'm just worried that Ichigo will choose the wrong person in her life…**

**JOHNNY: calling her Ichigo now huh? And For you info Ichigo choose the right person it's not like you can take care of her better… its bad luck to you that you didn't ask first.**

**KASHINO: WHAT THE FU**

**ME: STOP stop just read and review **

**JOHNNY: R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Ichigo and Johnny's date

Chapter 2 Ichigo and Johnny's date

**ME: YEP back with another chapter I got no review to say that I need to stop so…**

**JOHNNY: YEYYY soo you guys people out there can read about me and Ichigo's date**

**KASHHINO: who wants to, anyway Ninja123 why in the world did you decide to write this?**

**ME: well, when I was reading other people's fanfic I found out hardly anybody write about Ichigo and Johnny dating so I decide to write one… its one of my best, I think…**

**KASHINO: well, no offence or anything but I think it's the worse**

**ME: you won't be saying that when I finish this story *smile evily***

**KASHINO & JOHNNY: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BU THAT!?**

**ME: dunno please enjoy! Sorry for the late update **

Chapter 2 Ichigo and Johnny's date

ICHIGO POV

"You sure you wanna wear that?"

"What do you mean? It's perfect"

"Well since its Johnny he bound to take you somewhere like really fun not really smart and he did say 'dress casually' so don't wear a dress"

"b-but I want to… fine okay for the sake of Ka- I mean Johnny's sake."

"what's Ka?"

"WHAT?! Nothing"

"whatever you say"

30 MINUTES LATER

"now Ichigo, that's suitable you look beautiful go, go it 9:55 already don't keep him waiting"

"Okay"

_I went out the door in a 'suitable' outfit, I was soon at the lake, I saw Johnny already there, waiting for me. I ran over there._

"gomen Johnny for waiting for me, I took too long didn't I?"

"No Ichigo chan, you weren't late I was the one who was early, well come on let's get our date started."

"WAIT! Where are we going?"

"nope it's gonna be a surprise"

_We walked over to Johnny's motorbike and he started the motorbike, I wrapped her arms around Johnny's waist and close her eyes and leaned into Johnny's back._

"Ichigo, we're nearly there!"

_I rubbed my sleepy eyes._

"Already?"

"what do you mean by 'already?', we've been riding for an hour, well anyway come on"

_I took Johnny's hand and looked around my surroundings; there were trees, flowers, lakes, bushes and grass everywhere._

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out once we're there, I'm not gonna spoil the surprise."

"Come on Johnny, tell me, it's not that hard!"

"yea… but wait…"

_Johnny put his hands on her eyes._

"J-Johnny, what's happening?"

"We're nearly there just wait a little longer."

_Johnny took his hands off my eyes, I looked around at the scenery, it was still the same but… right in the middle was a set up picnic with all my favourite food (which was a lot)._

"whooah Johnny, this is soo sweet thank you soo much."

Johnny did a fist punch in the air.

"y-ou don't think it's not right for a first date, right?"

_Johnny was blushing really hard._

"NO! it's perfect."

_Ichigo smiled happily._

"Well than come on let's start eating"

_Johnny grabbed Ichigo's hand and led her towards the picnic and sat down._

"Ahh. That was nice, thanks Johnny, that was like the BEST I've ever eaten."

_Except for the time when Kashino made me that chocolate chaud, WAIT! Why am I thinking about the DEVIL._

"neh Ichigo, do you want to lie down for a while?"

"sure"

I lied down on my back with Johnny. Soon I heard deep breathing from Johnny, guessing he was already sleeping I was about to sleep when I caught a blond like hair in the bushes…

**ME: I just left it as a sort of hanger…**

**ICHIGO: what? Blond hair, who is that? C'mon tell me!**

**ME: … never mind, you'll know NEXT time if you keep on reading ;) **

**JOHNNY: YEY Ichigo chan we went on the date! Wasn't it FUN!**

**ICHIGO: yess it was… all that food…**

**KASHINO: HEY, why wasn't I in the story, I thought I played a big part in it!**

**ME: *shakes head* you'll never get it, would you… well any way R&R hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**JOHNNY: I DID R&R ;)  
**


	3. The 'blond' hair person :)

Chapter 3 who's that 'blond hair' guy?

**ME: OMG Im sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, I had a really BAD writers block and was really busy, but anyway.. who wants to know who the BLOND hair person is?**

**ICHIGO: MeeEE!**

**MIYA: MEE tooo**

**KASHINO: w-what are you doing her? Koshiro senpai * Miya hugs Kashino, Kashino tries to run away***

**ME: okay….**

**JOHNNY: YEY it's hugging TIME! *hugs Ichigo***

**ME: okayer…. Well hope you enjoy, I'll try make it a longer chapter… :D**

_**Ichigo and Johnny are still on their date, it's up to the part when Ichigo sees the blond hair….**_

I lied down on my back with Johnny. Soon I heard deep breathing from Johnny, guessing he was already sleeping I was about to sleep when I caught a blond like hair in the bushes…

I slowly unwrapped Johnny's hand from my waist, hoping not to wake him then tiptoed towards the bushes, but when I got there the blond hair was gone.

_Hmm… it must 'eve been my imagination._

She walked back towards Johnny and lied down trying to sleep, but not succeeding, her thoughts overpowering her sleep… she sat up giving up sleeping and just sat there staring into space until she caught, yet again a glimpse of blond golden hair she quickly stood up and ran towards the direction and saw… the one and only Kashino….

"K-kashino? What are you doing here? You scared me! What were you doing?"

Kashino blushed, a deep red.

"ah.. I-I was.. going for a walk… cause I was troubled.. about something…"

"WHAT?! You must 'eve been really troubled about that.. it's a loooonnnggg walk… you must have started the walk like.. yesterday!, Come come.. I'm here…. with Johnny, on a picnic…. Here join us…"

_OMG I can't believe she actually believed that… What an idiot… Why do I even care about her? Why am I even here?_

" No.. I won't disturb your… d-date…"

"Okay…. If your sure…. Wait A minute over here…"

Ichigo ran off, after a few minutes later she came back with food in her hands.. lots of food…

"Here you go Kashino… since you don't wanna disturb me and Johnny… you can eat this…"

"BAKA! Im not so big, and FAT like you, I don't eat THAT much! Shees"

"I'm… sorry…."

Ichigo ran off crying.

_Why in the WORLD do I always hurt her?_

**AFTER THE DATE! (Ichigo is in her room.. thinking)**

ICHIGO POV

_I bet Kashino is now really mad at me…. I CRIED in front of him… he's most probably mad at me… I'll just have to ignore him… so people wouldn't know I'm hurt… _

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

KASHINO'S POV

_Where was Ichigo this morning? Why wasn't she in the cooking room like she usually is? Oh, wait, there's her roommate, maybe she'll know._

Kashino stormed up to Rumi san

"Rumi, do you know where Amano is?"

"No, I was on cleaning duty this morning, I'm sorry, but she's most probably still in bed… you can go check."

"agrhh Damn her, making me fine her."

"Why do you need to find her?"

"None of your business"

Kashino stormed off, looking for Ichigo, he arrived shortly at her room, he knocked then open the door, he looked in but didn't find Ichigo anywhere.

_AGRHH! Damn her.. the day I have something to tell her I can't find her anywhere? But we have cooking today, so I'll tell her then._

Soon the bell rang and Kashino had to go to class. Time pass very slowly for him… Finally it was time for cooking, he walked as fast as he could towards the cooking room, but when he reached there, Ichigo was already inside, talking to Johnny.

_Damn him, he reached here before me… but I'm still gonna talk to her_

Kashino walk towards Ichigo and Johnny, Ichigo looked up and saw Kashino coming near, she quickly looked away and pulled Johnny towards the bench, trying to get as far away from Kashino as possible then pretend to be deep in conversation with Johnny.

_Why did Ichigo pull Johnny away when she saw me… is she mad at me? Why? And now she's looks really deep in conversation with Johnny, she seems like she's… ignoring me…Well then… Since she is… I'm not gonna try anymore, I was gonna apologize to her but.. if she wants it that way.. fine… fine with me…._

"Hey Ma-kun you okay?"

Kashino jumped right up snapping away from his thought and turn seeing Andou there.

"What did you do that for? You scared me!" Kashino snapped at him.

"Sorry, so what are you mad at now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… you seem mad…"

"Im always like that, okay?"

"calm down, Ma-kun, you can tell me, Is it cause Amano san and Johnny is talking over there? Are you jealous?"

"WHAT?! What nonsense are you sprouting? I don't like that idiot…. I would be an idiot if I fall for her, like I'll ever like her that way."

"really? So.. you wanna bet?"

"No!..."

"Why? Cause your scared right? Cause you'll know you're not gonna win right?"

" What? No!"

"then… agree to the bet…."

"fine…"

" I'm sure I'll win… well come on, off to the desk, class is about to start."

Andou walked towards Ichigo and Johnny.

"What are you guys talking about, you guys seem so deep in conversation."

"We were talking about our childhood…"

"ohh.. hm, well class is about to start, get ready.."

"OKAYYY mom ;)"

"MOM?!"

"yea.. you act like a mom…"

"okay…"

"Class, today you guys are gonna be making something individually, you guys have to create a cake with the theme of 'love' it can be any love... Well, you can start now…"

**ME :DONE!...Sorry if it doesn't really make sense… I've decided if you don't understand something or need to ask anything, review it, and I'll try and answer it in the next chapter…. :D**

**ICHIGO: hmm.. good IDEA! :) **

**KASHINO *whisper to me* WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE IN THE STORY ICHIGO IS IGNORING ME?!  
**

**ME: wait and find out… wait and find out :D **

**ICHIGO: READ AND REVIEW (R&R ) :) **

**ME: thanks for reading ;) R&R! **


	4. Authors Note Please read :)

Authors notes

Heyy people who reads this story.

You guys might think I stopped writing this story, but you don't have to worry (don't think you were even worrying but.. anyway..) I'm still gonna continue to write this story, I've been really busy cause I just came back from holidays... and over there I had no internet or whatsoever… and I just started school.. soo sorry, Ill try make it up to you guys by posting more chapters over the next few weeks…

Thanks : ) for reading this thing… and the story : )


	5. Chapter 4 The theme 'love'

It is too hard to choose Chapter 4

**ME: SORRY! For the extremely late update :) I was on holidays and was really busy so didn't have time! :), but any way I'm just gonna go ahead and start writing cause I'm making you guys wait.. TOO long :) so.. okay.. im gonna start :)**

**JOHNNY: WAIT! Ninja doesn't own YUMEIRO PATISSIERE! Ok go on ;) ENJOY!**

KASHINO POV

_A cake with a theme of love?! That's gonna be easy, WAIT! I can use this chance to show my love for Ichigo! _

"ICHIGO! I'm gonna make the cake with ALL my love for you, okay"

_DAMN that Johnny guy beat me to it… again… maybe Johnny is really right for Ichigo… I really should give up…_

Suddenly Andou's voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Kashino…what are you thinking about… are you afraid now that you're gonna lose the bet?, Cause if you are, I'll give you a chance right now to stop the bet…"

"NO! I already said… Im not in love with Amano san, and plus if I was.. WHICH IM NOT! But if... I got no chance… can't you see... it's obvious she like Johnny…"

"So the only reason you don't like her is cause of Johnny? Well sad to say but… Kashino it's just not like you…"

"Fine then.. I'll admit it to you, okay? I AM in love with Amano Ichigo, I DO want to ask her out, I DO want to be with her forever… okay? Fine.. I'll call the bet off…"

"I knew it! So, Kashino DON'T let Johnny win? Okay? Cause if you do.. you'll lose the love of your life… but I'm pretty sure you'll win.. well I should say MORE chance of winning."

"Wait.. What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing… nothing… but we do have to get on with making out cake, we haven't even started yet and there's like… 20minutes left…"

"NEVER MIND! I already know what Im gonna make for Ichigo, I-I meant what how I'm gonna make my cake."

Andou started laughing real hard.

"Okay, Kashino, good to know" Kashino blushed real hard and then walked away to get his stuff ready after that.

_Damn I think that I really am in love with her… I burst her name out.. but! Its true I AM gonna make a cake for her… _

"Sensie I'm done!"

Sensie walks over to me.

"Hmm good work, do you mind explaining what 'love' this is, and the theme?

ICHIGO POV

"…yes sure…"

"Well this cake is about my love for someone else… like falling in love… I made this cake because I really like this girl.. but she doesn't like me back_…_ but.. shes my first love… which is still my lover…"

_What? Kashino already has a girl she loves?...?_

"Okay, good explanation, so who are you gonna give it too… are you gonna give it to her?"

"No.. most probably not…"

RINGNGGGGGGGGG

"class end…"

KASHINO POV

The story about me liking this girl has reached the whole school by lunch time, everyone was looking at me, staring at me. I reached the cafeteria and saw Hana busa and Andou on a table, then I kept scanning and found Ichigo and Johnny on another table.

_Agrhh I really do have to be quicker then Johnny the next time something like this happen…_

I walked over to Hana busa and Andou..

" Hey guys, why isn't Amano seating with us like usual?"

They looked at each other, then looked at me then at Ichigo.

"ahh.. well we don't know.."

"guys don't lie to me.. I know you know.. I just told you my deepest secret.. well technically I told Andou.. but you must've told Hana busa right?

"ahh yes.. he did.."

"See? Then Please tell me?"

"fine.. well today she told us that she thinks that your mad at her.. so shes ignoring you… so people will think that SHES ignoring you.. not the other way around…"

"OH! And she told us not to tell anyone.. especially you.. so you better not let her know you know.. okay?"

_WHAT! She's ignoring me?.. cause she thinks Im mad at her? Well Im gonna sort this out…_

"HELLLOOOO! Kashino okay?"

"ahh yes…"

THE END OF SCHOOL!

ICHIGO POV

_Yes finially it's the end of school_

I walked towards my room with Vanilla on my shoulder.

"Heyy Ichigo how was your day?"

"It was REALLY good!... ohh.. and did you know? KASHINO is IN LOOOOVE with a girl!"

"Really? Who did you hear that from?"

"Well today we were supposed to make a cake about the theme 'love' right? Well when he finish, the teached told him to explain.. what love it is.. and all that… so he said he was in love… so.. I heard it from him! OH! And the cake was sooo BEAUTIFUL! I wished I could try it."

"So.. Ichigo.. do you want to know who the girl is?"

"ahhhh, OH! What's that box outside our room?"

I ran to our door and found out that the box was for me.

I picked it up opened our door and placed it on my bed.

"Ichigo what is that?"

"I don't really know but its for me.. so.. lets open it!"

I opened it really excitedly and found out it was a cake box... and there was a letter stuck to it, I took the letter out and started to read it, it said.

_Dear: Amano_

_I'm extremely sorry about making you sad and cry that day you found me, _

_I know you were just being nice, giving me all that food,_

_I'm really sorry for saying that you were fat and all that_

_When you read this letter you might think this is not me,_

_But it really is.. it's just I'm trying to apologize for making you sad,_

_I'm giving you a cake,_

_Hope you like it,_

_And can you please meet me beside the lake tonight at 8?_

_It would mean a lot :)_

_Thanks :) _

_I hope you come and that you forgive me! _

_From Kashino _

**ME: Okay! I hope that was long enough**

**JOHNNY: Yes it was! :)**

**KASHINO: yea.. this is my favourite chapter so far!**

**ME: WOW! I never knew you'll call one of my chapters 'favourite' but what do you expect**

**KASHINO I DIDN"T SAY!**

**ICHIGO: AWWWW that was soo cute Kashino :) thanks for the cake! :)**

**JOHNNY: what cake?**

**ME: NOTHING! Don't ruin it! Well anyway! R&R :) I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 5 Kashino's apology

It's too hard to choose

Chapter 5

**ME: Here's another chapter, find out if Ichigo's gonna go to the lake or not**

**KASHINO: What do you mean 'find out'? isn't she coming?**

**ME: Well… I did say find out.. so dunno? :) hehehe well enjoy!**

_**BEFORE**_

_**Dear: Amano**_

_**I'm extremely sorry about making you sad and cry that day you found me, **_

_**I know you were just being nice, giving me all that food,**_

_**I'm really sorry for saying that you were fat and all that**_

_**When you read this letter you might think this is not me,**_

_**But it really is.. it's just I'm trying to apologize for making you sad,**_

_**I'm giving you a cake,**_

_**Hope you like it,**_

_**And can you please meet me beside the lake tonight at 8?**_

_**It would mean a lot :)**_

_**Thanks :) **_

_**I hope you come and that you forgive me! **_

_**From Kashino **_

"Ichigo, what did it say in the letter?"

"Well Kashino just wanted to give me the cake to say sorry…"

"Oh… right.. for that time right?"

"…yea…"

Rumi bursted into the room.

"Heyyy Ichigo whats that cake box doing on your bed?"

"Well Kashino gave it to me"

"whoooo what happened are you guys dating?"

I started blushing real hard.

"W-What nonsense are you saying NO WAY! its just that hes apologizing for something.."

"oh.. about what?"

"its too hard to explain.."

"well.. then are you gonna open the box?"

"oh.. right yea…"

I walked turned around and open the cake box.

"OMG! Ichigo! I can't believe it! He gave you the cake he made for the person he loved! That means you were the one he loved!"

"Nope he said he wouldn't give it to the one he loved.. but OMG! Its soo beautiful!"

"yea.. it really is Ichigo, I never knew he had such talent… and your wish came through about eating that cake"

I took out spoons an plate for us to eat."

I cut out a piece and gave it to Rumi san, "Here you go"

"Are you sure? You usually keep the whole cake to yourself"

"but! Its reeeeaaaalllly big! So yes! :)"

" oKAY"

"and you too Vanilla" I cut out the right size piece for her and gave it to her.

Now its my turm to try the cake! I cut an EXTREMELY big size and gave it to myself.

I ate a spponful of it then close my eyes… it was like Love REALLY BIG love.. it tasted like he just found out who the person he liked was.. but deep inside him he always knew.. and there was more… feelings… but its soo big.. that its almost impossible to describe.

"This is the BEST cake I ever had.. it's perfect"

"YEA! it is…"

"YEP! Sorry Rumi san and Vanilla, but Im keeping the rest!"

"it is ours after all.. so Ichigo, are you better get going to the lake, its 8 10 already…"

"OH… noo.. I haven't changed yet…."

I quickly went to my closet and grabbed out a dress that wasn't too formal.. but very pretty, I put it on and checked in the mirror. By the time that was finish it was already 8:30.. I hope his still there…. I ran out of the door and reached the lake in 5 minutes…

When I reached there I saw Kashino standing, looking in the direction of the lake… looking really sad…I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, when I did, I felt a sudden rush of electricity warming up my hand. He jumped up ever so slightly then turned around, when he saw me his eyes lighted up.

"You actually came? I thought you wouldn't come… the way I hurt you…"

"Of course I would come, you think I was ignoring you cause I was mad at you?, Well your wrong.. it was cause…. I was afraid… that YOU were mad at me…so that why…"

I slowly bent my head down.. tears slowly dripping from my eyes…"

".. Im really sorry for ignoring you Kashino, sorry…"

"Oh no! it was my fault…"

Kashino then suddenly grabbed me and brought me to him for a hug, I gasped loudly and started blushing but when I slowly leaned on to his chest I also heard his heart thumping really loudly, so I was okay, before long Kashino let go of me and whispered sorry.

"A-Amano, I know that I am always shouting at you, making you sad, or mad, or ever criticize you, I don't mean it, I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I would, your one of my best friends!"

"A-am I only ever that to you? your best friend? Can't we ever be more?"

"What do you mean.. more?"

"Like…. Im just gonna go ahead and say this okay?"

"o…okay…"

"Well…. As you know I made the cake for a girl, the girl I love in class right?"

"Yea! Your gonna tell me who it is?!"

"Yep"

"YES!"

"Well okay…"

Kashino started talking really fast.

"Well.. the girl I made the cake for was you, so if your not clear yet.. the girl I love is you.. Amano… so Im just gonna come out and just ask this, Amano Ichigo, will you do the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

**ME: There I finish :) FINALLY took me like 2days…. Well anyway.. as I said.. before.. if you don't understand anything… just review it.. I'll try answer it.. :) R&R! thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Ichigo's reaction

It's too hard to choose

Chapter 6

**A/N**

**YEP! I DECIDED from today I'll TRY! And post a new chapter every.. single day…. I might miss some days! (: SORRYY! **

**I don't own YP! **

**ENJOY! **

_**Previously on, ITHTC **_

"_Well.. the girl I made the cake for was you, so if your not clear yet.. the girl I love is you.. Amano… so Im just gonna come out and just ask this, Amano Ichigo, will you do the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"_

ICHIGO POV

I stood there stuned staring at him with my mouth wide open, jaw hanging down… ahhh….

"are you being serious.. or are you just lying?"

"I'm being serious Ichigo"

I looked deep into Kashino's eyes and saw his seriousness.

"I-I'm not sure… about being your girlfriend…You and Johnny both are telling me that you both like me.. but I actually don't know who I like… So can you please give me some time?"

"Yes, Of course, take as long as you want"

He then took my hands and squeeze it real tight, then slowly walk away. Little did they know, that johnny and Miya have seen the whole entire scene.

MIYA POV

" We HAVE to stop this!, Johnny, you now reeeaaaaaallllllyyyyy have to stop that AMANO falling in love with MA-KA-TO- KUN!"

"And… how are we supposed to do that?"

"Make Amano fall in LOVE with you off course"

" OHHH MIYA! What a genius idea.. I'll complete that task without fail! I PROMISE"

"MOWHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAHAHHAH AHAAHHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHHAHH HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAKATO KUN! Your all mine now!"

THE NEXT DAY

ICHIGO POV

_Does he really love me like he said? I'm just not sure who I like.. or even I like one of them… but why do I keep getting this heavy feeling in my tummy when I think about him… why does it feel like I want to vomit? Is it of hate? I'm just not so sure…. _

"ICHIGO!"

I jumped up in fright and falled down the stairs.

"OH GOSH! I'm so so sorry Ichigo for scaring you like that, here I'll help you up"

Johnny bended down and carried me up bridal style.

KASHINO POV

_I finally told her my feelings, is she gonna choose me?_

I turned around the corner, seeing Johnny holding Ichigo bridal style him smiling down and her smiling up. Jealously overwhelmed me. My heart squizzed really tightly and I walked around my face in a poker shape and walked to class, not daring to look back, scared that I will cry.

**A/N **

**Soryy this was most probably my shortest chapter! && SORRY! About the crappy story! :) I WWanted to leave it like that to see what would happen next!  
**

**REVIEW IF YOU DON'T GET SOMETHING (: **

**R&R ( read and review ) ! ****3**

**NEXT**

'**I think she choose Johnny'**

'**Why is he ignoring me?'**

'**I think he was lying'**

'**YEY! I think I think it worked, He's FINIALLY in looove with me' **

Want to find out what happens next? Keep on reading to find out! (:


	8. Chapter 7 Is this all true?

It's too hard to choose

Chapter 6

**A/N **

**OMG! Sorry! I never thanked you guys before! **

**THANKS! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND ALL THE READERS! :) AND THE PPL WHO FAVOURITE THIS STORY ****3**** !Thanks :) for letting me feel the pleasure whenever I read the reviews and somehow know that people is reading and FAVOURITE ING this story! :) **

**SORYY! Again that was llloooonng.. okay.. not gonna make you guys wait any longer **

**ENJOY! !**

**AND I no I said I was going to try and upload a chapter everyday.. but I hhad a really bad writers block.. didn't no wht to add! Sorry! (: **

PREVIOUSLY

KASHINO POV

_I finally told her my feelings, is she gonna choose me?_

I turned around the corner, seeing Johnny holding Ichigo bridal style him smiling down and her smiling up. Jealously overwhelmed me. My heart squizzed really tightly and I walked around my face in a poker shape and walked to class, not daring to look back, scared that I will cry.

KASHINO POV

She… she… most probably choose J-johnny over me!

ICHIGO POV

"JOHNNY put me Down! I'm alright"

Johnny carefully put me down, when I turned around and saw Kashino walking away.

"KASHINO! KASHINO!"

Why is he like that?

"HELLO KASHINO?!"

I could tell that he heard me and was pretending to not hear me. Why is he ignoring me… again? Didn't he say that he was in…love with me? I guess he was lying after all.

I felt my eyes started to water.

"Ichigo! Are you all right?"

"OH! Ahh Johnny yes! I am :) I am just happy that you care about me so much."

"OH! Really? So it's happy tears? ! YEYYY!"

JOHNNY POV

_Why do I feel so guilty? It's like it was my fault she cried. .. Well it is.. she said.. it WAS happy tears right? She did! So it WAS my fault.. in a good way .. I just can't stop trying ! She means that much to me _

KASHINO POV

_Well then… Im gonna start dating Miya then.. to .. make.. Ichigo firgue out her true feeling for me/_

"MAK_KA_TO_KUN!"

CLAM DOWN! KASHINO! REMEMBER! DON'T LOOSE IT

I hugged Miya and then whispered into her ears. Miya, I've been in love with you.. for a little while.. can u please go out with me?

_Agrhh! That was soooo embarrassing. I dont want that! _

MIYA POV

_I knew it he was in love with me the WHOLE time _

**A/N**

**Thanks (: Sorry for the, short,bad, story! :( **

**Thanks **

**Chizuru **

**RedNeko22**

** 3760430 x2**

**The Chibi Writer **

**&& MissLovelyPrincess **

**For all the reviews! :) LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	9. Authors Notes 2 pls read ! :)

A/N

Please read

Hey guys I know how I said that I will try update everyday… and I didn't… it's cause I've been away at camp and I have quote a lot of homework.. and I'm not that use to it… so.. I'm not most probably not gonna update till next week, maybe sooner… :)

TheLastOfUS - Thanks for ur opinion ! I'll try and do that.. if I don't please remind me ! and YEP! I'll definetly finish it.. no matter how long it takes!

michiruchan07 – thank you ! :) and as I said before… I'll try as soon as possible !

MissLovelyPrincess – hahahahaha ! yep.. I wonder.. why is he? ! thanks ! I'll update soon !

THANKS FOR ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 8 Ichigo jealous? !

**A/N SORRYYY! For the long wait ! :) I was really busy! CONTINUE reading ! **

_BEFORE_ MIYA POV

_I knew it he was in love with me the WHOLE time _

Vanilla POV

_What is she thinking about? So late into the night, it's already 2am, she usually sleeps WAAAYYY earlier…, she knows she has to sleep early cause shes not a morning person… but why.. of all days choose today… to sleep that late? _

**THE NEXT MORNING **

ICHIGO POV!

"ICHIIGGGOOO ICHIGO! Wake up !"

"w-what ?! "

"your late for classs" Vanilla screamed !

"OH GOSHH!"

I ran to class as fast as I could, but before I reached there, I saw Kashino and Miya together…. Bunking school.. Kashino would never do that… As I was looking at him, he turned his head and looked into my eyes… I thought there would be a regret in it… but there wasn't even a tint.. it seemed as though he was looking pass her.. as though she wasn't there_…_

Tears started dripping down my face.. I had no idea why… jealously overwhelmed me… _why am I crying? ! What's happening? Am I really jealous? A-am.. I in.. l-l-love with Makato Kashino ?_

I finally admitted to myself that me, Ichigo Amano, is in love with Kashino. I finally understood why I always felt so hurt when he talked to a girl, why I always felt like Kashino was 'mine.

I can't take this pain anymore, I have to leave this place, now, and never come back, no one will notice, I was hardly anything to them anyway, only Andou, Hanabusa and Johnny will, I'll tell them, so they wouldn't wonder why I suddenly disappear, they'll understand. I decide I would leave today after class.

I walked to class, late, and as usual scold me and then asked me to sit down... next to Kashino_! I didn't even look at him, not even a glance, if I did I'll start crying right there, right in front of him… and I know… I know that he wouldn't care, he'll only ignore me and get on with his work… and that… would make me hurt more... don't look Ichigo... don't look… _a voice said softly in my head…

I looked down for the rest of the class time avoiding him. When the bell rang, I shot out of my chair and ran towards my dorm I quickly packed all my cloths and wrote letters to Rumi san, Johnny, Hanabusa and Andou…

_**Dear Rumi san **_

_**By the time u r reading this, I'll already be home, or train station, I thanks you deeply for welcoming me into this school so warmly.. and always waking me up.. helping with my homework and… all the other things that you did. **_

_**Yes, I'm leaving this school, and going back home to my normal school life… what I use to be before I came here… a normal school girl, I just don't think I'm suit being here.. I can't even cook properly. But I made GREAT friends here AND! Met my old friends :) I thought that being here was a GREAT experience in my life… but.. sadly its now going to be over.. :( …**_

_**I think that.. JUST maybe .. one day.. we might meet again, I hope that the day will be close, after reading this, ur most probably going to go to Andou, Hanabusa and Kashino, and tell them… I understand… u ALSO might ask them.. WHY I left.. so.. in case u wanna no… ask Andou and Hanabusa… they'll no .. :) but… Kashino dosen't.. I didn't even tell him.. I mean whts the point? All we are are classmates… nothing more.. soo pls don't ask, or tell him.. just ask Andou or Hanabusa… **_

_**&& If u ever want to come to my house.. this is where I live, **_

(I don't know where she lives so.,. pretend it says right here… )

_**And u can call me anytime…. Pls… I wanna keep in touch with u :) Thankss ! **_

_**Love ur friend**_

_**Ichigo ! :) **_

_**Dear… Johnny**_

_**HELL YEA! I CANT BELIEVE WE MET AT THIS SCHOOLL! AHH NEVER THOGUHT ILL SEE U AGAIN! :) **_

_**Thanks ! for always being there for me :) through EVERY stage of my life.. I knew u since I was sooo small.. can't even remember when ! hahaha …  
**_

_**Well.. remember when u asked me out… ? Well IM sorry ! I cant fulfil ur happiness! But ! :) THANKS! **_

_**You might be wondering WHY?! I wrote u this letter :) it's cause im leaving this school ! don't thing its cut out for me ! :) hahaha well it might sound like im saying GOODBYEE! Don't fear ;) we're besties ! for life ! remember tht… come visit anytime u want :) I'll always be there. BAk at home :) … I'll we'll keep in touch :)… this letter aint gonna be loongg ! cause we'll see each other in most probably 2days or something ! or.. until u come see me ! I hope it's soon :) cause I wanna show mom tht ur BAK! Ahh ! **_

_**BYEEE! :)**_

_**LOVEEE! ;) Ichigo **____** :) **_

_**Dear Hana busa **_

_**AHH ! thanks.. for ur wonderful friendship tht we made through the one year tht I was here! it was the best! I loved EVERY second of it :) u made me smile everyday.. laugh… teach me how to bake… become a top class patissiere…. But I just don't think tht I was born to become a patissiere… so I'm gonna leave it up to you :) …**_

_**Dear Andou **_

_**Ur one of the greatest friend ever ! LOVE U! uve ALWAYS been there for me.. every single second.. through hard times and cold times ;) and I've been there for u ! so PLS don't throw this friendship away ! I want to keep it :) THANKS **_

_**READ THIS PART TOGETHER! **_

_**So… u guys might be wonderin? Right? So… here it goes.. since u guys are my friends.. here.. **_

_**YES! U got it.. im leaving this school.. cause of Kashino… and Miya san… I'm jealous.. I-I just can't take the pain right now… We can still see each other on the weekends! … I no I'm pathetic leaving my.. dream cause of a guy ! I no .. I just can't help myself… I might find another school like this one… but I PROMISE we'll ALWAYS be friends.. :) FOREBVER! US THREE! :)**_

_**&& u guys ! pls ! if rumi san… goes up to u guys OR any one of u and ask the reason why im leaving.. tell her ?! PLS ! … cause she has the rights to know..but not anyone else… ! tht would be the best :) …. THANKS! **_

_**BYEEE GUYS ! **_

_**COME visit me ANYTIMEE! Of the day! I'll LOVE ! ITT! PLS?! come? Kay? **_

_**LOVEE Ichigo :P :D … **_

_**See ya guys.. love ya :O**_

**A/N **

**If u guys dunno wht some of the words mean ^ ask me :P … or if u don't get anything in the WHOLE story ! :) review it. Ask.. anytime :P ;) .. ill give u the answer in the nxt chapter :P :D **

**THANKS REVIEWS AND READERS! **


	11. chapter 9 Ichigo, leaving? !

Too hard to choose

Chapter 9 (: Does she come back?!

**A/N HEYY ! im back with one more (: … im most probably updating more (: … I DON'T OWN YP CONTINUE! :) **

_Previously _

_**COME visit me ANYTIMEE! Of the day! I'll LOVE ! ITT! PLS?! come? Kay? **_

_**LOVEE Ichigo :P :D … **_

_**See ya guys.. love ya :O**_

RUMI SAN POV

_Ichigo… Ichigo… left…? Why…? Better go find out from Andou and Hanabusa._

I ran towards the boys dorm and then to Andou's room, knowing not to go to Hanabusa because Kashino was there.

I knocked on his door quietly, He opened the door with a tired face on…

"Rumi san! Why are you here?"

".. What do you mean… ? Y-you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"… Did you receive a letter from Ichigo yesterday night?"

"… Come to think of it.. yes I did.. it was address for me and Hanabusa."

"Have you or him read it?"

"No… cause I didn't think it'll be important…"

"Well… can I come in? I'll try and explain it all to you…"

"Sure"

I walked into Andou's room and sat down on his chair.

"Okay, firstly…. The letter IS important… probably the most important one…"

"What?! It's important?!"

"…Yep…you might want to call Hanabusa in and read it together… I'll stay here until you finish"

"..ohh kay…"

Andou stood up and went out of the door…. In a few minutes he came back with a Hanabusa looking at himself in the mirror.

"This better be good… if its not… you'll remember it… Oh wait. ! Why are you here Rumi san… are you.. and Andou GOIING OUT?!"

"What… are you talking about ?! I have a boyfriend ! .. NO! its.. its about Ichigo…"

"Ichigo?! What?!"

"Read the letter… and then you'll get it…"

Andou took the letter out looked at it and then gave it too Hanabusa, Hanabusa started reading it… a tear coming out of his eye slowly.. and then he passed it to Andou, who read it tears rushing out… and then he asked Hanabusa to read it with him… by the time they finished they were both crying./… tears overflowing… I gave them a few minutes before speaking up.

"So…? Why… did she leave?"

"She… left… c-cause of Kashino… She saw THEM! Together… she couldn't continue…"

_Soo.. that's the reason… no wonder she didn't want Kashino to know… _

THE NEXT MORNING

KASHINO POV

I woke up the next morning catching Hanabusa glaring at me… not making his hair until perfection, just… plainly staring at me, like I did something wrong.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you staring at me for? At 7 in the morning… did I do something wrong or something?!"

The moment I spoke he moved his glare away and stalked out of the room, pretending he didn't hear a single word I said.

"Chocolate, do you know what's going on…? Did Vanilla, Caramel or Café tell you anything…?"

"No…"

IN CLASS

I walked into cooking class to find everybody there, except for one person… Ichigo.

I walked towards our work desk.

"Andou, where is-"

He turned away from me ignoring me. What's happening, why are they ignoring me…? I tried once more but it didn't work again.

ICHIGO POV

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"ICHIGO! Your HOME! Why…?"

"hi mama, papa I-im home because I think that St Maria Academy dosen't suit me, after all I can't even make cakes… can I…?"

**DONE AND FINISH!**

**Thx for reading.**

**Thx all the reviewers, and readers! :D ! **

**BUH BYE! Tune in next time on It's too hard to choose ! :D ! **

**BYEE ! **** ! **


	12. Chapter 10 Kashino misses Ichigo ?

**Chapter 10 **

**It's too hard to choose **

_**Previously **_

"hi mama, papa I-im home because I think that St Maria Academy dosen't suit me, after all I can't even make cakes… can I…?"

"NO! Ichigo you can't you canntt, You can't make cakes !"

"What are you doing, discouraging her, it's her dream, now Ichigo… why don't you think St Maria academy don't suit you? you have improved so much since the start, since you entered, don't give up now."

"Mama, i-it's cause of this…"

I barged past them ran up the stairs and ran into my bedroom slamming the door shut.

"Sorry, mama, papa."

KASHINO POV

_Where the hell is that baka? Where did she disappear too? Oh there's Rumi san, she might know._

"Rumi! Rumi."

"Oh… Kashino.. what?"

She gave me this stare…

"W-well I just wanted to ask, where is that Ichigo? You should know right? You live with her, she must've told you. Is she sick?"

"You really don't get anything do you…? Well Ichigo told me not to tell you where she is, but it's hurting her, I think you have the rights to know…. She left the academy… she went back to her old life."

"Stop playing this joke on me!"

"I'm not! If you want to believe it, got ahead if not, go ahead too."

She walked away leaving me staring.

_She couldn't have… could she.. why.. why would she leave me..? after I confessed, what happened, Ichigo.. don't.. leave me like this…_

~x~

Ring ring

"Coming!"

"Oh… its you.. the devil. What have you come here for? To make her cry again? To make her sad? Just leave okay…? Just leave she doesn't want to see you."

"Natsume! Who is it?"

"its… the devil."

"Don't say that about someone, invite him in!"

"NO! Sis dosen't want to see him"

"Just invite him."

Suddenly I heard Ichigo out of nowhere.

"mama please, I don't want to see him right now, Natsume can you please ask him to go… I don't have the energy."

"You heard her now go!"

She slammed the door in my face and left me standing there, facing the door. I was in shock.

**A/N **

**Okay done ! Review if you don't get anything, critical reviews welcome, helps me get better.**

**Soryy for this short chapter, I promise ! the next one will be longer ( I hope ) **


	13. Chapter 11 Ichigo's new boyfriend?

_Previously_

"You heard her now go!"

She slammed the door in my face and left me standing there, facing the door. I was in shock.

_W-why doesn't she want to see me? She's not that type of person…_

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

"Mama, Papa, Im leaving, bye."

_~x~_

_Ahh finally, I'm back._

"It has been quite a few long months hasn't it Vanilla?"

"Yup! We're finally back."

_Where is he?! …. It has only been a day but I miss him like crazy! Appear can you?_

"OH! JOHHNNYY IS HERE! JOHNNY! JOHNNY HERE! IM HEREE!"

"ICHHIGGGGGOOOOO! COME HERE! I MISSED YoU SOOOOO MUCCHH!"

He ran over to me and picked me up/hugging me, spinning me around and then finally kissing me on the lips. I had a faint blush on my cheeks, but I was use to this.

"It has only been a day…you couldn't have missed me."

Oh but I have, he whispered quietly and softly into my ear, it has….

~x~

"HANAH BUSA! ANDOU KUN! RUMI SAN! HIIIIII! I've missed you guys soo much."

I ran to them as fast as my legs could, and hugged Rumi, Andou kun and Hanabusa kun.

"Ichigo ! It's nice to have you back!"

They all said at once.

"It's nice to BE BACK!"

"Oh and we have prepared a cake for you, come to the cooking room."

"OH GOSH! A cake, and I have only arrived here like, 2 minutes ago?"

"YUP!"

We all went to the cooking room. When we reached there Hanabusa opened the door and let everyone in. The minute I saw the cake box in the middle of the room I ran to it.

"JOHNNY! Come and eat the cake with me! Ano, and you guys to…"

I opened the box and when I saw it, it was soo cute.

"KAWAIIII! Can I eat it yet? CAN I?!"

"haahaha yes, yes you can, go on have the first bite."

The minute I bite into it, I could feel it, and tasted it, the hard work they put in, the regretness, sorrowness, happiness, saltiness from tears.

"Ano, Ano. Arigato! … this is the best cake I've ever tasted, it has so much feelings in it.! Thank you."

After I finally finish the cake, I saw a firgue move outside the window looking at us intently.

"Johnny, Johnny I'm scared someone's outside the window!"

I burrowed my head in his chest. He hugged me… and whispered that it was alright.

"Don't worry Ichigo chan, I'll go check who it is."

….

I heard a few furious whisper and then finally Hanabusa said.

"Oh! Kashino, how nice to see you."

_It's… Kashino…?... _

I got out of Johnny hug and went to the window and put on my fake smile

"HAIII Kashino, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"yes it has, and I thought you have given up being a patissiere, running of like that, back to your home."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well that's what everyone was saying, that you were offended by my comments so you ran home, to you daddy and mommy didn't you... and you still have the courage to come back like that…"

Right after that he walked away, with his poker face never looking back

"Its all right Ichigo, you don't need that human being, I'm here, and you have Andou, Hanabusa and Rumi, it doesn't matter. I forced a smile.

"I know it doesn't, I don't need him at all.! Well… Hanabusa, Andou and rumi thanks for the cake, but I'm abit tired from the ride here *yawn* I *yawn* think I need to go back to my room, See you later guys!"

"Yep sure byee…"

I walked out with Johnny, his arms around me. He walked me to the girls dorm, kissed me on the forehead before going. I walked to my room, before I even got there, I saw a box outside my room… _hmm must be for Rumi…_

I walked and picked the box up, went in left it on Rumi's desk, went to have a bath changed and was about to go to sleep but Vanilla suddenly stopped me.

"Ichigo! This package is for you, not Rumi.."

"Oh… then Ill see it tomorrow."

"But its from Ka…."

I was asleep before I even heard the name…

**A/N Sorry this one was a crap one ! didn't really mean anything.. so it was useless… but I had to say how she went back.. blah blah blah … so … even so.. **

**HOPE U ENJOYED IT!**

**Review if you didn't get anything from this whole story ! :D :P !**

**Thx for your reviews ! **


	14. Chapter 11 CONTINUE from Ichigo new bf

Chapter 11 EXTRA ! …

**A/N – well I didn't exactly write why Ichigo came back.. so it's a little extra, here it goes ! **

Vanilla's POV

_Hmmm figured she'll be asleep before she even heard his name… _

THE NEXT MORNING

Ichigo's POV

I woke up to someone screaming in my ear.

" WAKE UP ICHIGO ! ICHIGO I TOLD YOU! THE PACKAGE IS NOT! For Rumi san, it for YOU it for YOU!"

"Sheesh, Vanilla, its just a package… you didn't have to wake me up you know? It's the weekend I could've slept longer."

"BUT! Its really important! IT'S A CAKE!"

"OH MY GOSH! A CAKE?! IM COMING!"

I rushed out of bed to my desk and quickly opened the box, I flung the letter onto my bed and snatched the cake out. I gobbled the cake up in minutes, and then sat down…

"ICHIGO ! READ THE LETTER!"

"ahh ! fine…"

I picked the letter up, opening it, it read.

_**Dear Ichigo… 3**__**rd**__** August 2010**_

_**Well I'm going to start off with, how much I missed you… and how much it hurt… for you not to tell me why you left… but… as said.. I'm was really happy to hear that you are finally coming back to St maria's academy... **_

_**From, Kashino…**_

_**P.S Please meet me at the lake tonight… at 8pm… thank you **_

… _Oh.. MY .. GOSH ! today is the 4__th__ ! … _

I quickly ran to the lake, knowing that Kashino wouldn't be here, but I still ran… when I got there… I was surprised to see a blond hair figure sitting there… I quietly went over and sat beside him.

"Your finally here… after I waited about .. 12hours…"

"I'm sorry Kashino, I just didn't read the note until just then, and I didn't know that you''ll still be here…"

"Then why did you still come?"

"Cause…I don't know.."

"oh.."

"but, Ichigo I still don't know why you came back …"

"Oh… its.. its.. cause I finally knew that there will always be a person backing up for me, helping me through…."

_And because I finally forgot my feelings about you, going out with Johnny…. Thinking that I won't have a pain in my chest looking at you.. but I still do… I wonder why.. I mean I AM in love with Johnny.. aren't I … ?_

"Oh… then.. why did you come back with johnny….? You guys being a couple and all..?"

"Well it's cause throughout the month.. we became really close…"

"So your saying that you let him talk to you… but not me.. ? Wow.. just wow.. . and I thought we were friends…"

After saying that he left me…

**I HOPEE that, THAT^ explains it all… why Ichigo came back ..**

**REVIEW IF YOU DON'T GET … SOMETHING ABOUT THE STORY! :D :P!.. .**

BYEE ! see you next time… :D : P! 


	15. Chapter 12 Confessions

**A/N Sorry, I've been really busy these few days :D ^_^ going put and stuff! Well here you go ! :D **

**Chapter 12 **

**It's too hard to choose.**

**P.S I am going to put like emojis to show their feelings… soo (e.g :D :( :'( ) and all those… so .. its not gonna be the real one.. its going to be like typing it out.. so if ur not sure wht the actualy face is… if u have skype, facebook or those u can check :D **

_**Previously **_

"_Oh… then.. why did you come back with johnny….? You guys being a couple and all..?"_

"_Well it's cause throughout the month.. we became really close…"_

"_So your saying that you let him talk to you… but not me.. ? Wow.. just wow.. . and I thought we were friends…"_

_After saying that he left me… _

ICHIGO POV

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! WAKE UP! It's your first time back to class after you left a month ago, you can't miss it! ICHIGO!"** :^)**

"W-what?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawn.

"ICHIGO LOOK AT THE TIME!"

I looked at the clock…!

OH MY GOSH! I have to huurryy..!**:O**

I quickly brushed my teeth, changed, ran down the stairs into the dining.

Whew, I made it just in time for breakfast.

I went to sit next to Hanabusa and Andou.

"Hi"

"Hi Amano san"

"Hi Ichigo chan"

"I finally made it for breakfast! And im not late for the first day! I have a good feeling about today!"

"You wouldn't have woke up without me!"

Everyone laughed around the table, but suddenly it all became quiet they all started looking at the entrance, I turned around and saw Kashino looking at us, but the minute I met his eyes, he turned around ignoring me…. I made up my mind last night… I am going to pretend that NOTHING… NOTHING I say has ever happened between us to… just going to pretend that we're still friends… that I never left because of him… I smiled. **:D**

"HEY! Kashino here! Theres a sit here, come!"

"YEAH! Kashino come here."

He came stalking to our desk.

"Hi, what? Why do you want me to come here?"

"Oh! Cause we haven't seen each other or talked to each other in like, AGES!"

Kashino POV

"Oh! Cause we haven't seen each other or talked to each other in like, AGES!"

…." So your saying that we didn't talk yesterday?"

…"What yesterday ? No… we didn't talk.. the last time I talked to you was like! OH MY GOSH! So long ago!.. I don't even remember…"

"Amano… Why don't you sound like your usual self…? Are you sick?"

"NO! course I'm not sick, it must be cau-"

"ICHIIGGOO! Hon, I missed you so much!" **:D **

Hahahaha " Yea me to !"

*RINNNNNNGGGG*

_Why does it seem like Ichigo is purposely forgetting everything that happened between us? Is it all that sad? Do I bring that much sadness to her? Is Johnny really better for her? Should I also pretend that nothing has ever happened between us? Should I go along with it? Im confused… I need someone to talk to with,.. I really do…. _

After School

…"Andou… Hanabusa… I know right now you're going to think I'm crazy lunatic… but I really need your help.. so please?"

"What with Kashino? GIRLS problem?"

"w-what? No!... fine.. yes… It just that I really like Ichi I mean Amano, and you guys might be thinking.. does he have a fever or something? Is something wrong with him? He dosen't sound like he usually does, he has actual EMOTIONS in his voice… but YES! I really do Love her, before she left, I told her I liked her, and that she could think about it, cause at that time she asked if she could think about it… but the next day I saw her an Johnny together, and he was carrying her bridal style so I thought, oh she choose him huh? And didn't tell me? so I decided to pretend I liked Miya in front of her, and I asked Miya out, I thought she'll realize her feelings for me by doing that, but when she saw us together she just ran off crying! I mean, why would she do that? She was with Johnny wasn't she? So WHY?! And then the next day she just disappeared ! I went to her house after knowing that she went back home, but she didn't even want to meet me, her sister Natsume? She didn't even let me in! but for some weird reason, she came back with Johnny… So they must've met during the time she was away! And then this morning she.. she was just weird! But the point is! I loved her! I really do! I still do love her! I want to go out with her, I don't want to see her with Johnny! I just want her! But... she's with Johnny now, so I'm asking for your help guys! Please?! I just want to be able to see her smile because of me! not cause of someone else… I know I may seem selfish.. but that's what I want… what I truly want! So guys please?"

They looked at me with their jaw dropped almost hitting the ground, but then they start looking behind my shoulder, and had a panic look across their face. I turned around slowly, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was but it was… Ichigo standing there crying.

"I-Ichigo…?"

"..W-why ..D-did y-ou….. *sniff sniff* … why did you pretend that you liked Miya? Of course I'll leave you, the day before you CONFESSED to me, and then the next? You skip school and end up with Miya, together, you didn't even FRIKIN GREET ME! you think I'll be happy? Huh? Happy seeing you together? Of course I didn't and YES I found out my feelings for you! I found out, but did you think I'll tell you? and embarrass myself? After seeing you two together? NO! no ! course it didn't it hurt me like… god so hard to explain ! So I left, of course I did, it hurt me that much to even see you again, I had to, and then OF COURSE I came back with Johnny, cause I used him to get over you! you know how hard that was? So I was prepared when I came back! I thought I would be ready! But all my feelings for you just came back when I saw you, the minute I layed my eyes on you, it just rushed back! I tried to stop it but it didn't work!"

She was breathing hard by the time she finished…

"I-I didn't know…. Sorry…" **:(**

"….. but it's a yes…. I'M SORRY JOHNNY! But yes! If you ask? It will be a yes… if you ever ask…"

…"what?"

"Oh! Wait.. Amano Ichigo will you do the pleasure of going out with me, Kashino Makato?"

"HAHA you don't have to be so formal **:D**"

"I-Im sorry I just can't do anything right…." **:'(**

"I like it **:D** the formality ! YES KASHINO! I WILL!"

After that she leaped into my arms…

*Whisper*

"they sound like a newly married couple, its like he just proposed to her or something…. And he didn't even need our help in the end…"

"yep, I agree, for both of that! We better leave them!"

So the black and green head scurried away.

**A/N **

**That was the last chapter if you didn't know… it was pretty long and I thought… mmmm peoples getting bored of it, so I am going to write all the parts I planned on writing into the last chapter! So here you go!**

**Any Questions? Just ask them, and if I see any, ill just reply you on private! :D ! … Thanks for reading my story :D ! BYEEE!**


End file.
